


Hearts Of Fire:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fire Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: :, Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Break Up, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Getting Back Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Licking, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Break Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Table Sex, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve reunites with his former lover, & singer, Laurel Marks, His heart is on fire, Is hers?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Laurel Marks
Series: Fire Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676578
Kudos: 2





	Hearts Of Fire:

*Summary: Steve reunites with his former lover, & singer, Laurel Marks, His heart is on fire, Is hers?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was very nervous, He is about to be reunited with his ex-lover, Laurel Marks, who is a famous singer. It was like he was traveling back time, Back to 10 years ago. His partner, & best friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was totally sympathizing to the whole situation at hand.

“I think that maybe things has changed, You guys need to figure out what you want”, The Blond said simply, as he watched his partner for any reaction. “I _**am**_ just gonna do my job, She will be gone again”, Danny didn’t believe that. “Maybe, You guys can work things out”, Steve sighed, & said, “We’ll see, No promises”, & the rest of the drive was made in silence.

When they got back to **_HQ_** , The **_Five-O Commander_** went straight to his office, & didn’t say a word to his ohana. Danny was afraid of this, & he turned to face his love ones, who had concerned looks on their faces. He explained everything about Steve’s past with Laurel, up to the present. They decided to leave him alone, & went on with their own tasks.

Meanwhile, Laurel was afraid to go on with her life, the way it is going currently. She is afraid of her manager, Jonathan Brennan, He was abusing her, & threatening her. **“I ** _have to_** get away, Otherwise, I will end up dead”**, she said, as she choked back her tears. She knew that she had to escape, & get back to Hawaii, & to the life that she had planned for herself.


End file.
